


Scream for Me

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set mid-90s





	Scream for Me

He loved making her scream.

First and foremost that applied to the bedroom. He got a lot of joy from seeing her lose control, from being the cause of so much pleasure that she shouted it out uncaring of who might hear.

This was the kind of joyous screaming that was commonly welcomed by most people and didn’t need further explanation.

However, there was also the angry screaming, the kind that people as a rule hated to hear, especially from their wives. He wasn’t most people, though, and relished that screaming, too. It was a different kind of joy than the one he experienced when she was writhing naked beneath him, of course, but it was joy no less. He got a kick out of arguing with her, of her passionately making her point, of seeing her mind in action, of listening to the connections she wove between arguments and subjects. It pleased him endlessly that she could keep up with him, didn’t back down, challenged him even. She was easily his equal, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

A woman who shied away? Who nodded and kept quiet? Who agreed and didn’t question him? Who didn’t make him question himself? Who didn’t push him to grow, to evolve? Unimaginable! He was a better man for her pushing him.

One more thing he loved about her angry screaming was watching other people tremble in their boots under her wrath. She might be tiny in appearance, but she had a persona that towered over the biggest men.

More than once, he had heard the request – the demand, actually – to control his wife, but he had always ignored it no matter who had voiced it. He had absolutely no intention of taming his wife. He loved the argumentative part of her nature as it matched his own.

Admittedly, his life would be easier at times if she had a more subdued character. But with fewer fights, there would be less make-up sex. And where would be the fun in that?

The End.


End file.
